The 5th year Written before book came out
by Kiirby
Summary: Abandoned for the time. Dianna was just a dream of Harry's until 5th year, now she's something much more special to him. Not HarryDianna
1. A Dream come True

Chapter 1: A Dream Come True?

Harry Potter is the most unusual boy you would ever meet. Not because he's a wizard or because how much he doesn't belong in his aunt and uncles house, but because of his scar on his forehead. This scare is a souvenir from the most powerful dark wizard of the century.

At the age of 1 Harry Potter and his family were attacked by an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. Voldemort killed Harry's father first and his mother second, while she tried to save Harry. She had sacrificed herself for her sons well being. That act had caused Voldemort's killing curse to backfire and rebound back on him. Harry was left with nothing but a lightning bolt scare on his head and some powers from Voldemort.

It was near 3:00 in the morning and Harry Potter was lying on his stomach reading Famous Quidditch teams and players, a gift from his best friend Ron Weasly. He was getting a bit tired so he closed his book and looked at his other gifts. Hermione Granger sent him a set of gobstones and a deck of Exploding Snap cards. Hagrid, the Hogwarts Grounds keeper, send him a giant pack of his favorite sweets, including chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavored beans. Sirius had sent him a book of charms and curses. But this year he got a gift from someone else. Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore sent him a letter telling him to come to his office behind the gargoyle, after the start of the term feast. Harry was curious and intrigued with this news.

Harry looked at the clock again. It was now 3:30 in the morning. He stopped his ponderings, got into bed and almost immediately went to sleep.

He was flying through a city he had never seen before, on his Firebolt when he landed at a house. It wasn't a large house; in fact it was a duplex. _Nothing Special._ He went up to the door and knocked three times. _What was he doing?_ A young girl, about his age, maybe younger, opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked in a confused manner. She had long dark hair, and where the sun hit it, it seemed to shine blue. Her eyes were large and hazel and she seemed to have a scar on her upper arm. _It looks just like mine.... _"I'm Dianna Davis, can I help you?" Then the house and the girl seemed to swirl before him and with a flash of green light and someone screaming. Then a high cold laugh sounded...the laugh of Lord Voldemort.

Harry woke up drenched in cold sweat. He had been having this dream at least four times a week now. He had written Sirius but he hadn't been able to tell him another about it. Each time he had it though, he wondered who Dianna Davis was and why was he dreaming of a stranger?

But Harry didn't have time to think about it more because he went straight back to sleep.

Four hours later he was up again and quite tired. But he couldn't sleep anymore then he already had because he was on his way to king cross station in London. Uncle Vernon was yelling up the stairs at him. "GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I'M NOT TAKING YOU!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming," Harry mumbled back.

In less then two minutes, he was down stairs, dressed and ready. "Are you ready?" Uncle Vernon asked irritably. Harry nodded and they left. He was happy he was going back to Hogwarts, although he wasn't sure how it would go, considering all that had happened last year...Cedric's death, the Tournament...Voldemort back. What he didn't wonder about that, he was more interested in what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about. He had never before heard of it happening.

After what felt like no time at all, they were there. Uncle Vernon tossed Harry's trunk out of the car and drove off. Harry picked it up and walked into the station and to the barrier where he would casually walk into a wall and through it. And that's exactly what he did.

Before him lay platform 9 and ¾. Like normal around the first day of school, the platform was crowded with students. Many said Hi to him, such as Neville Longbottom, a forgetful boy and Seamus Finnegan.

Harry got onto the train and found an empty compartment in the back. Having 10 minutes to spare till the train left, he went to find Ron and Hermione.

Ron wasn't hard to spot through the crowd. He had grown a few more inches and his flaming red hair stuck out like an apple in a group of grapes. He hurried quickly over to him. Luckily and surprisingly, Hermione was there with him. They all laughed and greeted each other, then went to get seats on the train.

While putting away their baggage, Ron implied that it seemed extremely easy for Harry to find them. Harry just laughed while pointing at Ron's hair. He frowned and then they all began to laugh.

They laughed until interrupted by a knock at the compartment door, the group exchanged looks. Harry stood up and opened it, gasping as he did so.

There stood the girl from his dream, although she looked much prettier in real life. "Hi, I'm Dianna Davis. Um, I was wondering..." Harry interrupted her.

"You, your," he stuttered. She raised her brow questioningly. Hermione and Ron pushed past him.

"Hi!" They said in unison.

"Hello." She said back, smiling. "I don't suppose you have room left here? Everywhere else seems to be full." Dianna wasn't normally a talkative person but she was excited to be starting a new school and it boost up her spirits.

"Sure!" replied Hermione. Dianna, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down. Harry was still gaping at Dianna.

"So, are you new?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. I'm from a state school." Hermione's eyes widened and Ron, who was staring off into space suddenly jumped out of it.

"How old are you?"

"Oh! I'm fifteen."

"So you'll be starting your fifth year?" Ron asked excitedly.

Dianna's smile lessened. "Nope."

"Well, why not?"

"Well I guess you could call me a squib or perhaps a late bloomer? I didn't show any magical signs until this year."

"So you're in starting your first year?"

"Yep. I'll be meeting the Headmaster before and after the feast tonight."

"Afterwards?" asked Harry, finally coming out of his daze.

"Yes, he sent me this note..." she pulled a piece of parchment from her robe pocket and began to read it:

_Dear Dianna Davis,_

_After the start-of-term feast, please come to my office, _

_behind the gargoyle. The password is Pepper Imps._

"What!?!" shouted Harry. "I got the same note!" He pulled his letter from Dumbledore and gave it to her. Dianna read it to herself quickly before replying.

"I wonder what he would want to talk to us both about..." Just then Neville Longbottom entered.

"Were almost there, might want to change..." Ron thanked him and then Neville noticed Dianna. "Hey, who are you?"

"Names Dianna, nice to meet you!"

His face grinned slightly. "I'm Neville Longbottom, welcome to Hogwarts." He quickly left the compartment.

"Well, let's put on our robes then," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

Right after their robes were on, the train stopped. "That was a close one," Ron said. Hermione, noticing Harry's silence then said, "Harry, what's the matter? You've been awfully quiet."

"I'll tell you later," replied Harry looking pointedly at Dianna. Right after that had been said, a familiar voice broke through the air.

"First years, come first years, this way! All right you three?" said Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid," they replied together.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm still a first year." Slight apprehension filled her features as she went to follow Hagrid to the boats.

"Bye Dianna!" The group on now three climbed into the horseless carriages.

"So what's up?" asked Ron.

Harry hesitated. "I had another dream," he began explaining every detail to his two best friends.

Ron and Hermione, both knowing how Harry's dreams usually become true, immediately started to worry. "But Harry, the only dreams you've had that really happened had to do with you-know-who," Hermione said worriedly.

Ron's eyes widened. "What if she's You-know-who's- daughter."

Why would Dumbledore want to see her and Harry in his office then?" asked Hermione icily.

"Well...," began Ron but Harry, who was staring off into space, interrupted him.

"Why didn't Malfoy bother us on the train?"

"Maybe he missed the train," grinned Ron.

"Or maybe he went to Durmstrang finally," yelled Hermione gleefully.


	2. The Sorting and The Secret

Chapter 2: The Sorting and The Secret.

Finally Hogwarts castle came into view. IT looked absolutely splendid in the moonlight. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the entrance hall. Then they were directed into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked up towards the teachers table.

There were three empty seats. Professor McGonagall was still waiting for the first years whom Hagrid was guiding across the lake. They DADA teacher was also missing, as their last year's teacher was a madman.

As Harry looked up and down the staff table, he noticed Professor Snape watching him. He was not watching him with his usual loathing look but watching him with a hint of worry in his eyes. Disturbing Harry, he went to tell Ron and Hermione but stopped abruptly as the first years entered the hall.

Hagrid sat down in his seat at the end of the teachers table with Professor McGonagall. Professor Sprout brought out the stool and the sorting hat as the first years lined up, looking frightened and confused. The hat began its song:

"I will sort you in your house

Cause I am the sorting hat

You could be Gryffindor

Or maybe humble Hufflepuff

Your could be Slytherin

Or perhaps Ravenclaw

Be brace and bold

Or clever and witty

Act for power and be a sneak

Or be loyal and true

But for whatever house you choose

It always is the right choice

You sorted by what you chose

So don't you even worry."

Everybody applauded as the sorting hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the first years, "As I call your name you will come up, sit on the stool and the sorting hat will choose your new home and family."

"Aberly, Matthew."

"Hufflepuff."

"Akrivens, Johnathens."

"Ravenclaw," shouted the hat.

"I wonder what house Dianna will be in," said Ron as Dianna slipped on the hat.

"Ah, another Potter, eh?" asked the hat.

"I'm not a Potter, my name's Davis," replied a confused Dianna.

"So Dumbledore hasn't told you yet," the hat went on.

"Whatever," Dianna said, now slightly annoyed. "So, what house am I in?"

"Ah yes, of course...GRYFFINDOR!" The last words were shouted and Dianna jumped off the stool happily. As she sat down between Hermione and Ginny Weasly, "Gaskle, Jacob" became a Slytherin.

"Thank goodness I'm with some people I know," she grinned.

"And cheers to becoming a Gryffindor!" said Ron, lifting his glass.

"Yeah, Malfoy seems a bit upset by it though," Harry said while looking at Draco Malfoy stare at Dianna. The look reminded him of a lost puppy almost.

"McClarence, Karen," shouted McGonagall from the background.

"Slytherin."

Hermione followed Harry's gaze and saw Malfoy's look and gasped as Thomas MacKaskey was sorted into Gryffindor.

"You know, I think he fancy's Dianna!" Her voice was filled with surprise as everyone knew he and Pansy were going out and that was about the only person Malfoy COULD like.

The group watched as the rest of the first years became true Hogwarts students. Then they turned to Professor Dumbledore stood to give his beginning speech:

"Welcome to another year. I would like to inform, those who don't already know, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, as is Hogsmead to anyone under third year. Also Mr. Filch, the caretaker would like me to remind you that there is to be no spells cast in the corridors. Now I know your all hungry, so Tuck in!" he clapped his hands and before their eyes, the golden plates filled with foods and their goblets with Pumpkin Juice.

Harry was hungry and therefore starting eating right away as the rest of his friends started talking about things to come. Hermione and Dianna were engrossed in a conversation about first year classes as Ginny and Ron were talking about Percy's break-up with his seventh year girl friend, Penelope Clearwater (?).

Harry had just finished his third helping of treacle tart when Dumbledore, once again, stood up, smiling. "Well, most of us have had our fill and many of you are tired. Plus, classes start tomorrow and I know you all want an early start," he grinned at this, "So let us all get to our beds, prefects, if you'll lead your first years to the dormitories and inform them with directions."

As if on queue, everyone started to leave, except that is, Dianna and Harry. Dumbledore walked towards them. "I see each of you have met, good," he said when he reached them. The Headmaster led them to the gargoyle and gave it the password, (pepper Imps) the gargoyle jumped aside, while bowing to Dumbledore, as moved aside. They walked up the spiral staircase and into his office. Harry was used to how it looked tat he was unaffected by its greatness, Dianna on the other hand stood and stared in awe. This feeling passed quickly as she realized Professor Dumbledore and Harry had both had sat down and were now looking at her, grinning. She blushed and joined them.

Dianna, who was still looking around, stopped as Dumbledore looked at them, concern in his eyes. "I guess you're both wondering why you are here, correct?" They nodded. "Well, I have something to tell you, that nobody must know, not even Ron and Hermione."

He looked at Harry as Harry thought to himself, "Interesting, This must be really important if I can't tell Ron or Hermione."

"So what is it?" asked Dianna with slight impatience. She could tell Dumbledore was trying to think of how to put whatever he was about to say.

Finally he spoke. "As both of you know, Lord Voldemort has returned." They remained silent. The Headmaster sighed. "I don't know how to put this, well...you two are...brother and sister."


	3. Surprise?

Chapter 3: Surprise?

"What!" Dianna exclaimed loudly. Harry just looked puzzled.

"But I'm and only child," he finally spit out.

"And Harry can't be my brother, my brother's name is Derek Davis!" cried Dianna.

"No Dianna, Harry, you both incorrect," said Dumbledore.

"Then why don't I live with Harry?" Dianna said a little louder then she meant, "Or why doesn't he live with me?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Let me explain. At the age of one, your family was attacked by Lord Voldemort. As both of your father, James tried to hold him back while Lily shoved you, Dianna under the bed. As she was about to hide Harry, Voldemort killed James, and entered. Lily pleaded with him to spare you Harry, but Voldemort showed no mercy. He killed her. He turned his wand to Harry, not even knowing about you, Dianna. When he did the Arvada Kedarva curse on Harry, it hit his forehead and your arm, when you tried to crawl out, and ricocheted. Voldemort retreated as an evil soul. When we sent Hagrid to retrieve Harry from the ruble, he did not know that there was another child under the bed, and we wanted to keep it that way."

"Other then me, there were only three other people, alive, who knew about Dianna's birth. These people were of course, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Serverus Snape. So naturally, I sent him to retrieve you from what was left of the house, as Sirius was on the run. We put you into an orphanage in Las Vegas, Nevada. The Davis family and their son took you in. You've lived with them for fourteen years. You would have come to Hogwarts with Harry but we were afraid. If anyone knew your true Identity it could mean trouble. Since Voldemort is back we felt you weren't safe enough in the muggle world anymore, so we brought you here." Dumbledore finish with a sigh. Dianna and Harry just sat in their chairs, to stunned to say or do anything.

"Well you are probably both very tired," said Dumbledore, breaking the strange silence, "I suggest you both get to bed, the password is Phoenix Feather." At this Dianna and Harry got up and left the room.

They walked all the way to the common room, still in complete silence. Everyone had already gone to bed and they decided that was best, because they were, indeed, very tired. They headed to their dorms with nothing but a "Goodnight." But on each face, a small smile was plastered as they each held back a brother or sister.

The next morning Harry was woken up by Ron, as he was asleep much before Harry had gotten back from the Headmasters office. They went down into the common room, where they met up with Ginny, Hermione and Dianna and together, they headed down to breakfast.

"So Harry," Ron asked on their way down, "What did Dumbledore want with you in Dianna?" They both looked at him, unsure of what to say, as Dumbledore had told them they couldn't tell anyone.

Harry looked guiltily at them. "We can't tell you..."

Ron spluttered at him. "You can't tell us? Why not? You can tell us anything!"

Dianna had to laugh at him. "Ron, we'd tell you if we were allowed but Professor Dumbledore said we couldn't tell anyone, even you. I'm sorry."

"But..."

"We _Can't_ Ron." They continued on to the Great Hall in silence. By the time they got there, the first owls were already coming in. Most carrying items students left behind in the hurry to get the station. They sat down and began grabbing breakfast items. Nothing came for Harry, Hermione, Ron or Ginny but that was normal, it was surprising enough when an Eagle owl landed in front of Dianna. "Wha..."

"Hey, isn't that Draco's owl?" asked Hermione, looking suspiciously at the letter.

"You know, I think your right Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.

"Of course I'm right Ron!"

"Er...yeah...right. So open it Dianna!"

"Be careful though, you never know what that rogue might do," Harry said watching Draco with curiosity, who in turn was watching Dianna with an apprehensive look. Dianna untied the letter from the owl and it flew back to Draco, causing more people to see. It was VERY unusual for a Slytherin owl to go to the Gryffindor table.

_Dianna,_

_I know you don't know me but my names Draco Malfoy. Normally we'd be mortal enemies, seeing as your friends with Potter and you're a Gryffindor, but if you'd like to get together some time and just chat, perhaps we could learn a bit more about each other?_

_Draco Malfoy_

"He does fancy Dianna!" said Ron, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"So are you going to go out with him?" asked Harry with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I don't know, like he said, we don't really know each other. I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet him though, would it?"

"It would! Malfoy is like the root of all evil!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I thought that was supposed to be women..." Ron said with a highly confused look on his face. All the girls in the nearby vicinity glared at him. "What? That's what Fred and George said!"

"You listen to Fred and George's woman advice Ron?" laughed Ginny. "Anyways Dianna, Malfoy is the one over at the Slytherin table, not hard to miss. He's the one with slicked back blonde hair surrounded by a Goyle and Crabbe, the kids who look more like boulders..."

"The one with that pug faced girl attempting to get his attention? While he instead is staring at me?" Dianna asked with a grin on her face.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil all giggled. "Yeah, that one." Just then, Professor McGonagall came around with their time tables.

"Ah no! We have Potions, Divination, Transfiguration and then History of Magic...great," whined Ron.

"Oh Ron, it's not that bad. Even though I don't have Divination with the old fraud. What do you have Dianna?"

"I have Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions and Flying...flying?" Before Dianna could get her answer though, the bell rang for their first class. They split up with a "See you at Lunch."

At lunch Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dianna were discussing their first classes. "Man, can you believe it," said Ron.

"What?" asked Dianna.

"We were late for potions because of Peeves and all Snape said to us was, Oh good Potter, you're here. He didn't take any points, give detention or _Anything_!"

"No way?"

"It's true," nodded Hermione. "But Dianna, how did you do on your needle in Transfiguration?" Knowing all first years started with turning hay into needles.

"Oh, I did ok, I guess. I made a needle with little pink hearts and then Professor McGonagall got a bit mad at me..." Dianna giggled.

"What for?" asked Ginny.

"I turned her desk into a pig and forgot how to turn it back. I found it strange when she awarded me 20 points."

"Huh...we don't start turning things into animals in first year. I wasn't even able to do that," Hermione said in a hurt voice.

"Err...what about in D.A.D.A?" asked Harry, attempting to get off the subject.

Dianna shrugged. "Good I guess. Got awarded 10 more points."

"Good Job." The bell rang and they headed off to their next classes.

"Cya at Dinner you guys!" Dianna waved to her new friends while heading off to potions.

Dianna's potion class went amazingly well. For all the bad things she's heard about Professor Snape, he was amazingly nice to her and the other Gryffindors. Then again, he was the one who pulled her from the ruble of her house...

The next class Dianna had was flying, but all they learned was how to get on the broom and none of the flying itself. Her and her classmates were lined up, facing each other, a broom to there right. Madam Hooch walked out of the castle and towards them.

"Right then class, put your right hand over you brooms and say "UP!"

The class was filled with Up's as everyone attempted to raise their brooms, Dianna, luckily, got hers up on the second up.

"Try putting a little oomph in it!" shouted Madam Hooch. Finally everyone got their brooms up and into their hands. Next, she showed them how to mount their brooms, without sliding off then end. Dianna felt extremely happy when Madam Hooch said she was doing it correctly but frowned when Kiirby was doing it wrong. It looked the same to her.

Once she began to show the class how to rise somewhat, Dianna excitedly thought that perhaps they might fly this class period, but by the time everyone in the class was able to get into the air and back down safely, class was in its last minutes.

She headed down to dinner, with Draco Malfoy on her mind. She wondered what he was like and if she should go to the dance with him. She had never dated a guy before and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. She continued to think about it and she didn't even notice her running into Ginny.

"Oh, sorry Dianna, missed ya there."

"Huh. Oh yeah, my fault." They walked to the Gryffindor table together, Dianna casting a glance at Malfoy, and sat down. Harry and the others came soon after.


	4. Moving up in the World

**Chapter 4: Moving up in the World **

The rest of the week went by uneventful. They went to their classes, did their homework and the likes. On Monday of the next week they went to their classes once more. Except, rumors were floating around about a Christmas Dance for fifth years and above. Information was to be given at dinner. In Dianna's class before dinner, Dumbledore called her to the office though and she hoped she wouldn't miss the big announcement.

She reached his office and went inside, "You wanted to see me sir?" asked Dianna nervously.

"Yes Dianna. I have been informed by your teachers of how well you are doing in your classes."

"Sir?"

"Would you like to skip to third year? According to your tests and such, your quite ready for that level."

"Sure! I mean...I'd be honored sir." Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well then, shall we get going, dinner's almost ready. You'll get your timetable tomorrow morning." Dianna nodded her appreciation and left, practically skipping her way back to the common room entrance.

Coming to the portrait of the fat lady she gave her the password (Phoenix Feather) and hoped into the common room. Harry, Ron, and the house Quidditch team were the only ones still up.

When Harry saw Dianna walk in, he ran up to her, hugged her, and yelled, "They made me captain of the team!"

"Great! Guess that means I can try out for the team now," Dianna grinned mischievously.

Harry's face fell sadly as he looked at his sister. "I'm afraid first years can't join the house team."

"I know that! Third years can though, can't they?" Everyone in the room, as they were all listening in, now, looked bewildered.

Her grin widened farther. "I get to skip to third year!" Dianna cried happily.

"What," said a still confused Harry.

"I know! Isn't it cool?" Everyone was grinning or laughing as Dianna was now twirling around in circles.

"So we'll see you on next Saturday at six then?" Katie Bell, one of the team chasers asked. Dianna smiled and agreed.

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down stairs to find Dianna already there so they headed to breakfast sooner then normal.

The whole time, Dianna couldn't help but grin at Hermione and finally she could bare herself no longer. "Hey Herm, guess what!"

"What..." she muttered in a tired and irritated voice, wondering to herself how someone could have this much energy so early in the morning.

"The teachers let me skip into third year!"

"And she's gonna try out for a Quidditch position!"

Dianna wiggled her toes uncomfortably, "Err...guys, I don't really know how to fly, I was just kidding when I said that last night," she confessed.

Harry just grinned. "Don't worry about that, we'll teach ya, won't we Ron?" He agreed just as Professor McGonagall walked over to them.

"Here is your new timetable Ms. Davis, your things have been moved to a new room as well."

"Thanks Professor." A small smile touched the lips of the stern professor as she walked away from the group of kids. "Alright! I have transfiguration and potions again."

Ron sighed. "You're the only Gryffindor I know that actually _likes_ potions, d'you know that?" They were silent for a little while to stuff some food in before class started. "Hey Dianna, we have DADA today, don't suppose you'll tell us who the teacher is, considering you've already had her?"

She smiled evilly and Ron shivered, whispering to Hermione, "She looks just like Malfoy when she does that."

"I'm not going to tell you who it is Ron, sorry."

"What? Why not?"

"Cause _she_ told me not to...oh and she says Hi Harry." Dianna put a purposeful emphasis on she and then skipped off to Herbology, giggling.

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the DADA classroom and took seats in the front of the class. They were hoping for some exciting teacher, like Professor Lupin perhaps. All around them, the rest of the class was doing the same thing, wondering who the mystery DADA teacher would be.

Over the chatter nobody heard a door open and close and nobody heard footsteps walking towards the front of the classroom, then it was quiet.

"Fleur!?"

There, behind the desk in the front of the room stood the beautiful part Veela girl from beauxbatons. "That is Professor Declour to you. Now take your seats so that I can take roll."

She took roll, pausing on Ron's name and looking at him as she did so, and then instructed them to open they're books to page 368 and begin reading on Phoenix's.

After that boring class they went on to Herbology. They were nearly asleep by the time Lunch came. They had never gone through a more boring morning.

Dianna on the other hand went through potions in complete confusion. Professor Snape was awarding point to Gryffindor, as far as she could tell, for no reason at all. Charms was absolute fun though! She went to lunch hyper and energetic. Her energy spread quickly to the tired and bored others and soon they were all talking.

"I can't wait to fly tonight, thanks for offering to teach me guys," smiled Dianna

"No problem D, it'll be fun!"

"Madam Hooch will let me use a school broom, won't she?"

Ron grinned at her. "No need to worry about that, you can use my broom!" Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.

"Perhaps it would be safer if she used my broom Ron..." snorted Harry. Ron's face reddened.


	5. New News and Flying Free

**Chapter 5: New News and Flying Free**

"Hey Dianna, I heard that they're going to have a 5th year and up Christmas ball, if Malfoy asks you, are you gonna go?" grinned Hermione.

Dianna glared. "You know, maybe I will..." a look of horror appeared on her face. "Oh! But what will I wear? I don't have anything fancy enough for a Christmas dance!" Hermione and Ron snorted while Harry looked slightly concerned.

He patted her on the back. "Don't worry about it Dianna, I'll buy you whatever dress you want. There's a Hogsmead trip the Friday before Halloween. She hugged him in thanks and headed off to the common room with Ginny to get next classes books.

As they came towards the painting, they noticed a figure pacing in front, muttering "let her be alone," over and over again. It was Draco Malfoy! Ginny gasped in surprised causing him to look their way. Hiding his panic with a glare he stalked past them.

"What was that all about do you think?" Dianna whispered.

"Haven't a clue." They grabbed the books they books and headed off to their classes.

As everyone sat down for dinner, Malfoy walked up to the Gryffindor table, getting many glares and scowls thrown at him as he passed others at the table. He stopped next to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dianna.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked him coldly.

Glaring at him, he replied, "I'm wondering if I could speak to Dianna alone. Do you have a problem with that Potty?"

He stood up to retaliate at the same time Dianna raised her hand to him, predicting his move. "No it's alright Harry. Shall we step into the entrance hall Draco?"

Unused to being called by his first name it took awhile for him to answer. "Oh! Yes." They headed towards the door and this time, even more people watched." As odd as it was for a Slytherin to purposely approach the Gryffindor table it was even stranger to see Harry Potter's worst enemy walking calmly next to one of Harry's best friends! Many were watching Harry, whose icy glare stood out amongst smiling faces like a blood stain on a snow covered field.

"So what can I help you with Draco?" asked Dianna as soon as they left the Great Hall, even though she knew what he wanted to ask. It was quite obvious when he was taking deep breathes and only glancing at her instead of looking her straight in the eyes. He looked down at his polished shoes.

"As you probably know, there is going to be a Christmas ball this year for 5th years and up and well... I was wondering if you'd...if I could have the honor of going with you." Dianna watched as the color rose in his cheeks and she grinned.

'_Well he earns a plus for the honor,' _she thought to herself. "I'll go with you Draco. I warn you though, I'm a horrible dancer," she smiled once more.

He looked up at her with shining eyes. "That's ok! We don't have to dance if you don't want to." He blushed again then coughed. "Shall we go back inside the hall?" Dianna nodded and slipped her arm through his, making him jump and blush at the same time. A small, mischievous grin appeared on her face and was gone just as quickly as it had come.

The hall was full of clapping and Dianna wondered for a second if they had all been listening to their conversation, then she noticed they were all looking at the Head Table. She sat down in her seat next to Ron. "What going on?"

"They just announced the details of the Christmas ball!" squealed Ginny.

"Formal...," muttered Ron. Everyone ignored him.

"And we have a new student from Durmstrang," said Harry in a dreamy voice. "Her name is Sierra Riddle. She was just sorted into Slytherin.

"Sierra Riddle, huh. Has a nice ring to it I guess." All of a sudden Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Riddle! Harry her last name is Riddle!"

Ron and Harry's eyes widened as well. "You don't think it's just a coincidence do you?!"

"We'll go see Dumbledore right after dinner!" The rest of dinner was spent in a worried silence from Harry, Ron and Hermione while Dianna looked at them in confusion.

As soon as dinner was over they all ran towards Dumbledore's office. Luckily, Harry and Dianna already new the password, so no time wasn't wasted on that. At the top of the staircase the door was unlocked and Harry almost opened it, but Dianna stopped him and knocked, saying there was no reason to be rude.

"Come in." They all rushed in. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk smiling at them. "Ah, I've been waiting for you."

Immediately, Harry began asking questions. "Is Sierra Voldemort's daughter? Why did you let her into Hogwarts? Is she a spy?"

He chuckled. "Yes she is Lord Voldemort's daughter but you don't have to worry. She's nothing like her father. She ran away from her father and we picked her up." Harry began to ask more questions but Dumbledore interrupted him. "No more questions about Sierra, I believe you have some flying to do tonight, before it gets dark?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that," muttered Harry looking down at his shoes.

"Go on then." They left his office and headed out on to the Quidditch field.

Harry called his broom to them using Accio and gave it to Dianna. "First step is to put your hand over the broom and say "Up!" She did as she was told and the Firebolt flew into her hand. "Now hop onto it and pull up a little bit." She flew into the air and attempted to race a bird but it was much faster then her and she wasn't able to dodge the tree branches and had to stop. She turned and landed next to Harry.

"Not to shabby. Now all you need to learn is how to pick up speed and learn the keeper position."

Hermione looked around. "Perhaps tomorrow night guys, it's getting dark out. We spent more time then we thought in Professor Dumbledore's office." Everyone nodded their agreement and they begun to walk back towards the castle.

"You know Harry, I was just joking about trying out for Quidditch. I'm not a sport person."

Ron pushed her teasingly. "To bad Dianna, you're going to try out with me. I am NOT going to be the only one of us going."

When they got to the common room, it was empty but they weren't in the least bit tired, so they sat and talked for a couple hours. They decided it was time to go to bed when Ron fell asleep on his Exploding Snap deck and they detonated on him, singing his hair and blacking his face. It wasn't long before each of them were in bed and sleeping deeply.


End file.
